Souless Academy
by HazumaTheFallen
Summary: The stories of a role play that we intend to turn into an anime here at Endless Sin, spoken from a young mans pov. Will there really be a plot? How many references? We have no clue. Read and we can find out! Kthanksbye.
1. Chapter 1

Souless Academy: Chapter 1:

What the hell?!

I've been going to this school for so long it seems more normal than normal, but when I first got here I thought I was dreaming. Here's the thing from day 1:

A young man, possibly in his late teens, more than likely 19, wakes up in a dormitory. My name is Rex Sicero, the new student at Souless Academy. "Ugh... My fucking head..." I stand up and change into my dark green pinstripe suit, black tie, dark green fedora, and my sterling silver ring. "I really need to was- WAIT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

All of a sudden a girl came through the ceiling, her name is Abigail Williams. "Keep it down please, some people sleep _**at 4 AM**_. Besides, I've tortured Hester so much I can hardly stay awake." Was all she said before going back up through the ceiling.

"Ugh... Where are my smokes.." I said to really just myself. Looked around and found 'em, an unopened pack of Djarum Specials with a book of matches. Stuffed them in my pocket and left my room. Worst. Fucking. Idea. 'Dammit! Who gave Tyku lemon square ice cream?!' Some random guy yelled. He is Total Insanity, just know him as Total. There was a guy with shoulder-length black hair who yanked out one of his teeth and it turned into a fucking sword. A SWORD! Even a Godslayer's magic can't do that! "Tyku, my Souless Blade can cut clean through you. Remember that one time at Cambridge School for Zombies?" This guy is the King of Wolves, Lukosa. Also might wanna mention Total is the King of Serpents. "Oh come on! I might be a girl but the lemon square will wear off!" That is Tyku Hedoku, A Krin with an odd reaction to "Lemon Squares".

But enough of that nonsense, I'll get to the good part next time, right now I've had enough drama. Shutting this journal till morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Souless Academy Chapter 2:  
Does the Plot Even Register in Here?

Ok, like I said, I picked up my pen and paper. Anyways, I think you get the gist of the amount of the insanity... Oh wait here comes someone now who's even more odd than Tyku! This guy has a book that floats on his head and "pets" (in the kinky way -cough cough-). "Hey 'Alexia', wait... Is that a... hehehAaHAHaHaA! The Godslayer has a Diary!" (Oh yeah, this asshole's name is WAS.) "Look, I told you my name is Rex, my SISTER is Alexia! Also it's a journal, not a diary." (This guy just pisses people off.) "See ya, Rex! Ya rat bastard, you!" And with that he left. I swear sometimes that people here are way off. "Well, time for... Uh... wait, we don't have classes." and I walked outside my room, down halls, past the "Dean's Quarters" (Which is really just a cave... Oh hell! Dammit he's actually here!) "Hello there, my gender-bending friend! Headed out? There are thousands of Gluttony outside the campus today." (This guy is Enoch, the head of the Academy.) "Yeah yeah I know, but I've been here so long I don't even care." And with that I shoved past the Scythe-wielding Dean and through the doors. "It's oppressive outside today.. Darkness Technique: Hellish Nightmare. (That just bumps my dark spells up a few levels.) Nightmare Technique: Void Sword." I sigh, holding a black sword made of void energy. "Might not kill a Souless, but it'll send 'em to the void." I walked on, trying to go to the /town/ to buy some food. It's really just a city that was next to destroyed buy a few people fighting those things: me, Total, Tyku, and a guy who we think died ((Author's Tidbit: We'll do a flashback next chapter, you'll know what happened in detail. Ok kids, be sure to feed those souls to Cthulhu!)) named Noah Skye. But that's besides the point, I'm at the store now, so I need to stop writing for a few.

Ok, they have zero food. Fucking hell. Ugh, I need to head back, it's almost lights out..


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Hazuma here! Since this is a flashback all the quotes by Rex are in italics and all "normal" parts where he is just jotting down information will be like [This] and all the thoughts will be {Like this}, Total's quotes will be {|This|}, Noah's will be :_This_:, and Tyku's will be |_This_| and my narrations will be bold to avoid confusion! Later!

Souless Academy Chapter 3:

Godslayers, Souless, and Vampires, da fuq?! (With 1 insane guy. He's human!)

[I seriously wonder why I am even here. My 2nd week at the Academy and I am already on a "mission". I'm stuck with three people, two of which aren't human!] {|Hey Rex! You better be efficient, these Souless won't kill themselves!|} [I sigh heavily, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it] _Ok, Total, I don't have anything to kill these things. _[I look at my Void Sword.] _This casts them into the void though_. :_Both of you, shut up. We are here to kill those things and you two can't stop fighting each other to even look at the Souless._: [I look at the vampire, the twin pistols he owns, Hellslinger and Jackal, glinting in the light. Supposedly they contain his soul, Hellslinger the good, Jackal the bad. They currently have specialized bullets created for killing Souless. Then I look at the "Serpent King", his only weapon his own soul. It is the soul of a God, the only one in our group that can kill them that is human. And finally I look at Tyku, a Souless of Will. He is the only true Souless among the four of us, and he uses his Blue Flame Alchemy to kill them.] _Ok, but my magic could possibly destroy their bodies. Not sure how they work but with nothing left I doubt they can regenerate._ |_Really? They are the most resilient Souless, Gluttony. They might be easy to kill, but that's only if you have the right things. If you don't, they'll just eat your heart._| [I take a draw on the cigarette, exhaling the smoke in the shape of the Ouroboros.] _Well, what are we waiting for?_

**The four individuals smirk, walking into town to find the "Mother" of that area. Total chuckling to himself, around 10 meters ahead of the rest. Noah sniffs the air a lot, having released his vampiric nature instead of locking it up. His eyes are crimson, pupils extremely thin slits, his canines on top becoming 1 inch long fangs, ones on the bottom only 1/4 an inch. Rex, using his Ancient Forbidden Technique to see the Souless, therefor able to see the Mother eventually. And Tyku just walking next to them, the chains on his body reducing his power as always, except he has a few butterflies around him made of Blue Flames.**

_Ok, we're close to the Mother. She is a false Souless, so I can easily erase her._ {|I actually find it amusing to watch you use magic, so go ahead and use your "Phoenix Wing Explosion" thing. It'll kill the bitch and maybe even the Souless Pride and Souless Gluttony too.|} [I inhale again, exhaling a normal cloud of smoke.] _Flame Dragonslayer Technique: Phoenix Flames: Phoenix Wing Explosion._

**A rather large flame in the shape of a pair of wings appear on Rex's back, growing to engulf his arms.**

_Engage._

**As Rex shoves his arms forward, the wings seem to gain their own life, growing and extending until they hit and creating the explosion that became known as "The Dragons Wrath" while the Dragonslayers were an extremely common sight.**

Authors Note: LOL! Bet you expected more! Well due to my being in school, writing on my phone, and not having but 17 hours in at least three weeks (lost count on hours and weeks, way too tired.) I kinda get distracted like a squirrel on cocaine and crack. In other words, I pay attention for 1 second. We here at Endless Sin are also coming up with new material, since this is just based on the RP. It might be a while before new content. Also, the actual RP is on Mocospace and is called Souless Academy. If you can actually join, you can see the shit I am trying to make fit a different-yet-on-the-right-track plotline which adds more scenery and such. Anywhore, kthanksbye!


End file.
